Chronosapien
Chronosapiens are a sapient species with no known home planet. Biology Chronosapiens are round semi-humanoid aliens, made of yellow or black metal and have a translucent window on their chest which displays their innards, which appear to be various gears, either green or red in color. They have a round, short head with a semi-circular removable key on top. When moving, Chronosapiens produce gear-like sounds and make ticking and cuckoo sounds when standing still. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Chronosapiens can use each other's keys, but they won't have their true resonance. Behaviour According to Ben 10,000, at some point during the Time War, the Chronosapiens went rogue. Powers and Abilities Chronosapiens are able to produce time rays from their hands or chest that either age their targets into dust, permanently regress their age or make them travel back in time or into another timeline. Chronosapiens are capable of time travel. Chronosapiens can display events that have happened in the past by rotating their key, which produces a light. This light covers the area and displays all objects and movements in the past as holographic images. Chronosapiens can slow down time, which makes them look like they are moving extremely fast. Chronosapiens can sense another Chronosapien's power usage or the use of a Chronosapien Time Bomb, and can undo the effects of both. Chronosapiens can survive in space. Chronosapiens can be put back together after being completely destroyed. Due to their techno-organic nature, Chronosapiens can be merged with by a Galvanic Mechamorph. When merged with by a Galvanic Mechamorph, the Chronosapien's time rays become stronger, their speed is enhanced and they gain the ability to morph their hands into drills, as well as gaining shoulder-mounted missile launchers. Weaknesses A Chronosapien's metallic body can be damaged by sufficient force, and they can fall into a powered-down state in which the light in their torso as well as on their face goes off and they go unconcious. Chronosapiens are slow runners and tire easily. Chronosapiens cause a sotobro effect when they use their time powers, which can be sensed and reversed by another Chronosapien. A Chronosapien's time powers are useless in timeless dimensions. Chronosapiens appear to be unable to time travel to before time started. It's been implied that Chronosapiens can be negatively affected by a solar flare. Notable Chronosapiens *Clockwork (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien) *Maltruant 'Chronosapien Hybrids' 'Biomnitrix Fusions' *Big Clock (½ Chronosapien ½ To'kustar) *Bullclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Incursean) *Clock Arms (½ Chronosapien ½ Tetramand) *Clock Chill (½ Chronosapien ½ Necrofriggian) *Clock Goop (½ Chronosapien ½ Polymorph) *Clock Rigg (½ Chronosapien ½ Planchakule) *Clockatrout (½ Chronosapien ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *Clockchuck (½ Chronosapien ½ Perk Gourmand) *Clockfreak (½ Chronosapien ½ Ectonurite) *Clockgrade (½ Chronosapien ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Clockhopper (½ Chronosapien ½ Orthopterran) *Clockmungousaur (½ Chronosapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *Clockodactyl (½ Chronosapien ½ Pturbosaurian) *Clockodrillo (½ Chronosapien ½ Talpaedan) *Clockpick (½ Chronosapien ½ Toepick's species) *ClockRG (½ Chronosapien ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Clockrot (½ Chronosapien ½ Gutrot's species) *Clockspin (½ Chronosapien ½ Geochelone Aerio) *ClockSquatch (½ Chronosapien ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Clocktomix (½ Chronosapien ½ Atomix's species) *Clockworst (½ Atrocian ½ Chronosapien ) *Diamondclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Petrosapien) *Dittowork (½ Chronosapien ½ Splixson) *Echo Clock Echo Clock (½ Chronosapien ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Transylian) *Gravaclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Galilean) *Heatwork (½ Chronosapien ½ Pyronite) *Nanowork (½ Chronosapien ½ Nanochip or ⅓ Chronosapien ⅓ Nanochip ⅓ User's species) *Pesky Clock (½ Chronosapien ½ Nemuina) *X-Clock (½ Celestialsapien ½ Chronosapien ) *XLRClock (½ Chronosapien ½ Kineceleran) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with no known home world Category:Species with Time Manipulation Category:Species with Time Rays Category:Species with Time Travel Category:Species with Retrocognition Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Clairvoyance Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Enhanced Speed (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Species with Drill Hands (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Species with Missile Projectiles (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph)